If The Soul Is Screaming (Guardian Of Crying)
by OoJuliaoO
Summary: After Sirius death Harry stays silent, but that's not the main problem. What if Severus Snape was asked to check on the spoiled brat during summer holidays and finds something different than expected. Warning: Abuse, child abuse, rape, violence and death


Prolog

Hey guys,

This is a severitus fanfiction, which means it's a story where Snape will become Harry's guardian or adopt him.

Don't like, don't read^^

There are no pairings planned, so far…

I hope you enjoy reading.

All rights go to the awesome J.K. Rowling.

Professor Snape, potion master and head of Slytherin house, startled from the 4th grade essays he was correcting as it knocked on the door. Of course he had given them a three foot long essay about the Draft of the living death. The summer holidays would start in two days but he didn't care.

The essay was a consequence from the most immature behaviour on behalf of the students. Despite his reputation he could understand that they thought the lessons senseless once they passed their exams, but exploding cauldrons were something he would **not** tolerate.

To his own annoyance he had fallen asleep over them. He did everything but wonder about that- Everyone was worse than the one he marked before. Snape made a metal note of the class for the next school year.

Again somebody knocked quietly and he scowled. He looked at the clock: Short after midnight, far after curfew.

He didn't believe that it would be Dumbledore. He would use the Floonetwork and that without any warning about his appearance. His colleagues would send a houself.

Far too tired to use a simple spell to look who it was, he yawned and went to open the door. He recognised Potter. And Potter was the very last person he would have expected after what happened that day.

Dumbledore had asked to see him- via Floonetwork of course- because he wanted to discuss an important matter. And because Albus' was the Headmaster he hadn't any other opportunities than to obey. However, he used the normal way and passed the gargoyle. Snape did not like it to appear unannounced in someone's fireplace. He had seen far too much things he didn't want to.

The worried look of the Headmaster however wasn't anything he liked. After Dumbledore had asked him to he sat down and waited. He had explained that he was worried about Potter. The golden boy didn't speak since the death of his godfather, neither with any teacher nor with his friends.

"I trust you to break his silence, Severus!" Albus smiled. Snape had looked utterly confused and held back a comment with great force. Snape himself wouldn't like to be fussed over by everyone if someone he loved had died. If he wanted or not, that was something they had in common.

"I don't expect him to talk to you about his problem, my dear boy. But if you'd tease him enough, he might lose his temper, and maybe it'll help if his silence was broken- at least once."

Severus made his view on this plan quite clear but in the end Dumbledore had been able to convince him to do it, even though in his opinion, the boy needed some peace to deal with his loss.

So after lunch he had followed Potter outside to the lake and waited a few minutes before he started to speak in his usual cold voice.

"Mr. Potter?" Said person jerked in surprise but just looked up utterly silent. "I'd like to speak to you!" Of course he didn't get a response.

"It doesn`t look like you could talk without moving your lips, Potter!" he said mockingly, but Harry remained calm. Snape growled. He had no time for that! He was head of Slytherin, not Gryffindor. Normally this should be Minerva's duty...

So Snapes voice turned into a dangerous hissing:

"I don't care if you speak or not, Potter! At least I don't have to listen to all your lies then, but there are people who care. Especially Granger and Weasley! But the famous boy who lived doesn't care, of course... Did you thank them at least; they have risked their heads so nothing would happen to you? They had a relationship to Black too, they mourn and grief for him too. But as I always said, you're far too spoiled to realize what you have!"

With one move the boy stood and glared at him:

"Just because you are a heartless, cold bastard doesn't mean I have no feelings, Sir! It hasn´t been a week since... and he was my only family. Am I not allowed to mourn? Just because you didn't like him, Professor? And believe me: I'm not spoiled. Voldemort would hug me and tell me that he would abandon his plans in favour of his ballet career if I´d be!"

Snape wanted to answer something, but Potter already was on his way towards the castle. He couldn't deny the small smile on his lips. Potters comparison of Voldemort was quite amusing, but still he didn't believe that the boy wasn't spoiled.

The potions master had expected that Potter would try to avoid him for the last three days of school, but there he stood, chewing nervously on his lower lip, seemingly really tired and he was waiting for his teachers reaction.

"Mr. Potter, you're aware that it is past curfew?" The boy looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, I know Sir, but Dumbledore wanted to speak with me and uhm, he wanted me to give you this letter", he explained himself quietly and attentively handed said letter to Snape.

"It's Professor Dumbledore, Potter and you expect me to believe this story?"

He nodded nervously and threw a glance at his potions teacher. He looked tired. But Harry still expected some punishment for his behaviour this noon.

"Is that so? I would recommend you to go to your dorm as fast as possible before I yet again think about a punishment", Snape said coolly.

"Thank you, Sir. Good night and I'm really sorry about my behaviour today", he murmured ere he disappeared and left a dazzled looking Snape

Today has been a strange day. First of all Minerva has been surprisingly nice, then Albus hadn't offered one of his sweets and now Potter apologised for his behaviour.

Never the less he was annoyed. Why couldn't have Dumbledore told him what stood in this letter instead of sending Potter. Potter was as arrogant and spoiled as his father. And exactly there lays the problem!

Since the death of Potters godfather, there wasn't anything of this attributes left. There were just Potters eyes that looked exactly like Lily's. He had to pull himself together this afternoon as he'd looked into those green eyes. And especially those eyes were the reason why he cursed the boy regularly. The last week his eyes looked the same after he'd called her a mud blood.

The potions master forced himself not to think about that now. He'd suffered long enough under this pain; he'd been a shadow of his former self, hunted by her in his dreams. It was too late anyway. Lily was dead. HE hadn't apologised and he'd never had this chance.

Sighting silently he opened the letter and started to read:

Dear Severus,

Because of important information, which I have to pursuer immediately, I'll be absent during the summer holidays. Please inform the Order about my absence due to researches. If there's something that cannot be delays or something happens Fawkes will find me.

And I have a favour to as of you:

I know that you don't like Harry, but I have to ask to check on his welfare with the Dursleys. I don't have explicit information, but there are reasons to assume, that they treat him poorly.

I'd do this myself but I have to leave after the talk with Harry.

Please inform Minerva that she has to hold the speech at the feast.

Take care of yourself, my boy.

Albus

Which information did the headmaster get, that he couldn't inform the Order himself or wait till the Scholl year was over? And of course… the golden boy was treated poorly…

But if Albus asked him to check on the boy, he'd do as he was told, even though he didn't like it. To see Potter during the holidays was nothing Snape would wish for, but most likely that was a mutual feeling.

Severus looked at the clock and doused the candles in his office. He paced through the corridor towards his private rooms, putting the letter into his robes.

His lips stretched to a mocking smile. Most likely Potter just had to get his food by himself instead of getting it served or he had to tidy his room by himself.

He couldn't suspect the situation Harry was really in.


End file.
